<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing To Me Through Your Crooked Teeth by misslucyjane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801278">Sing To Me Through Your Crooked Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane'>misslucyjane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinnerman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 reasons to have sex, Anal Sex, Bisexual John Constantine, Bisexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Blow Jobs, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, John Constantine Needs A Hug, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Singing, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), canon mashup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyjane/pseuds/misslucyjane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I should thank whoever taught you to give blowjobs -- oh, wait!" Lucifer smiles beatifically. "It was me! Thanks, me!" He kisses his bicep.</p><p>John throws a sock at him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sinnerman [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>50 reasons to have sex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing To Me Through Your Crooked Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fifty reasons to have sex #42: breaking in a new apartment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John is draped over Lucifer and half-asleep when a sudden, loud rattle sounds in the floorboards above his bedroom. Lucifer shouts, "Stop complaining, house!" in the tone of someone who has had <em>quite</em> enough, thank you.</p><p>He pats Lucifer's chest. "Go to sleep. It'll keep happening if you pay attention to it."</p><p>"I can't sleep when every time I almost drop off your house decides to <em>torment</em> me."</p><p>John doesn't need to turn on the light to see the pout on Lucifer's face. He cradles Lucifer's head in his hands and kisses him a few times. "Don't take it personally. It's an old house with a lot of magic in it. Power recognizes power, so with you here, of course it's a little restless."</p><p>"Or it hates me and wants to force me to leave."</p><p>"It doesn't hate you," John soothes him, stroking his hair. "It's just responding to you."</p><p>"With hatred."</p><p>"Oh, Luce," John says with a sigh, and finally turns on the light so he can have a cigarette. Lucifer curls up in the middle of the bed, the linens  bunched at his waist, and regards John with complete misery. Once he's lit up, John says, "We could go to a hotel for the night."</p><p>"I have a better idea," says Lucifer. "I could buy a house here."</p><p>John chokes on the smoke. "What?"</p><p>"I could buy a house near you and we could stay there when I visit you." He says it in the same casual tone that most people use when saying, "I'm thinking I'll get tacos for lunch."</p><p>"A hotel will be cheaper in the long run."</p><p>"Money's no object, Johnny, especially if it means I get a full night's sleep when I want one. Instead of this place," he raises his voice to a shout again, "telling me every second to get out of here!"</p><p>"Lucifer!" John says, and Lucifer frowns at him. "We could just rent a place if you're that determined."</p><p>"No," Lucifer says, shaking his head resolutely. "No one else's house. I'll find a place we'll both like and can spend the night in peace."</p><p>He's lost this argument already, John realizes with a sigh. "How many houses do you still own in Europe?"</p><p>Lucifer dismisses it with a wave of his hand. "I don't know. Four, maybe?"</p><p>"And how many do you own in Los Angeles alone?"</p><p>"Ten?"</p><p>"Ten houses," John says, shaking his head in amazement. </p><p>"And I want to have sex with you in every single one, but I'm not going to insist. Oh! Johnny!" Lucifer looks even more eager at the idea, "I could give you a key! You could stay there even when I'm not around! You could use it like a safe house!"</p><p>John eyes him. Lucifer has been outrageously generous to him in the past, but John still approaches gifts from the Devil with trepidation. "If I use it as a safe house, I'd have to cast protective wards to keep it from attracting unsavory elements."</p><p>"Do what you must, Johnny." Lucifer is too enamored of the idea to worry about mere practicalities. "I'm the most unsavory element you know."</p><p>John smokes, then says, "The Mill House has all sorts of trinkets and tomes and traps, but someday, I'll have to move on from it just like every other place I've lived. A safe house might be good idea."</p><p>"Of course it's a good idea." Lucifer takes a cigarette for himself and lights it. "It's <em>my</em> idea."</p><p>"Right, of course." John says, after a few moments more, "New Orleans would probably suit you better than Atlanta. It's got that wonderful history and aura of decadence."</p><p>"I do like New Orleans, but you live <em>here</em>."</p><p>John smiles to himself. Well, that's ... good. It's good.</p><p>"If you did buy a place," he says as he stubs out his cigarette in his ashtray, "would that mean you'd visit me more often?"</p><p>"Of course," Lucifer says, doing the same even though he's barely smoked the cigarette. "Nothing can keep me away from you when I want to be near, Johnny." He wraps an arm around John's chest from behind and kisses his neck.</p><p>"Never would," John replies, pushing a hand into Lucifer's hair, and they kiss over his shoulder. </p><p>He's missed this, John can admit that to himself. After a long dry spell, it's good to see Lucifer as often as he has, whether it's in Georgia or California or any point in-between. Lucifer having another reason to see him would be even better.</p><p>John hopes it will be better. Being the lover of the Devil himself has the advantage of constant sex with a beautiful partner, unlimited funds, and all the vices John could care to indulge. </p><p>John also knows, better than most people, that nothing good can last. </p><p>Of course, Lucifer Morningstar is nothing good, and John Constantine is a nasty piece of work. That's the only explanation John can give for why they keep coming back.</p><p>***</p><p>Some weeks later, John returns from a case in the northeast of the States -- he fucking hates wendigos, creepy as shit creatures -- to see a flash car parked in front of the Mill House. </p><p>The sight makes him both smile and sigh. He climbs out of the cab and pays the driver, and checks the front door. No sign of a break-in, but Lucifer knows how to get past any lock. </p><p>John enters the Mill House with caution, in case Lucifer triggered a trap that could still strike, but aside from the usual grumbling caused by Lucifer's presence, all seems to be at peace. The man himself is in the library below, enjoying a glass of whisky and what appears to be a copy of the Malus Maleficorum. </p><p>"Listen to this dross," Lucifer says without looking up. "First of all, I've never had a second face, and second, if I did, I'd never ask people to kiss it."</p><p>"Is this the first time you've read that?" John jogs down the steps, and stows his medicine bag and trench coat before he joins Lucifer on the creaky sofa. </p><p>"It's the first time in a few centuries." Lucifer shuts the book. "It's still terrible. Hello, John."</p><p>"Hello, Luce," John says and kisses him. He takes Lucifer's glass and has a sip. Lucifer broke out the Balvenie. Of course he went for the most expensive whiskey in the house. John gets comfortable against Lucifer's side, clutching the glass. "So why are you reading it again, if you know it's just hateful lies?"</p><p>"I like to refresh myself now and then about how the world perceives me, and why." He makes a face and tosses the book aside, careless of its fragile binding. "But then, of course, I wonder why I don't just move into a cabin on a mountaintop so I don't have to deal with 'the Devil made me do it' and all the rest. Humans don't understand what free will means at all." He slaps John's leg. "Speaking of cabins on mountaintops, I bought a house."</p><p>"I remember you were planning to," John says and gives him back the glass of whiskey. "That was fast."</p><p>"I can be very persuasive, especially when I pay cash. Get your things, we're staying there tonight."</p><p>"Luce," John begins, but honestly, he'd much rather sleep at Lucifer's place in Lucifer's bed with Lucifer by his side than spend the night alone in the Mill House. "All right. Give us five minutes to change socks."</p><p>Lucifer laughs out loud and climbs off the couch once he's no longer supporting John's weight. He bounces on his toes as John changes clothes and packs, and calls impatiently, "It's been five minutes, John! Hurry up!"</p><p>For a being older than time itself, Lucifer tends to act like a spoiled child when it suits him. </p><p>Clothes and a few other supplies in his bag, John follows Lucifer up the stairs and into his convertible. He tosses his bag into the back, and once he's climbed into the passenger side he puts on sunglasses for the ride. He leans back his head with a contented sigh. Not even Lucifer's choice of Eighties New Wave, which of course Lucifer sings at the top of his lungs, perturbs him.</p><p>It may be sentimental of him, but John really enjoys it when Lucifer sings both parts to "Don't You Want Me Baby." </p><p>John expects Lucifer to take them into some fancy neighborhood in the city, but after they leave the interstate the neighborhood is quiet and suburban, the streets lined with trees and the houses set back from the sidewalk, some surrounded by picket fences or stone walls.</p><p>Lucifer drives through the suburbs, and out to low-lying hills. John sits up to watch the passing scenery, puzzled but interested.</p><p>Lucifer says, "I had to get my furniture delivered and the store charged me extra for being out of their delivery area. Can you believe it? They offer delivery but only to places that are close enough to drive yourself." He snorts.</p><p>"Poor Luce." John pats Lucifer's knee, and Lucifer grins at him.</p><p>Before long, there's a lake to one side of the road. John sits up straighter to watch it pass, and can see houses, set a quarter-mile apart or more, dotting the shore. This is getting more and more unexpected. He likes it.</p><p>At the end of the long and winding drive, Lucifer pulls to a stop. Three buildings surround a wooded front garden: a garage, what looks like a work shed, and the main house. The house itself looks like it's mostly windows, and John can see furniture inside, placed on honey-colored wood floors.</p><p>John gets out of the convertible and walks around the garden a little, to have a better view of the woods and the lake. The house is on a point, and the lake is visible on three sides of the property. The wind rustles through the trees. The lake laps softly against the rocky shore. </p><p>Someone just passing by, John realizes, wouldn't even see it unless they knew where to look. </p><p>He turns back to Lucifer. "This place is beautiful. Seems a bit remote for your tastes, though." </p><p>Lucifer smiles and gives a slight shrug. "I suppose that means when people want to see me, they really have to make an effort. It'll cut down on unwelcome guests. Let's go inside."</p><p>John follows him up the front steps, across a wide, wrap-around porch, and through one of the tall glass doors into the house. Inside it's light and airy, lit by sunshine that glows off the paneled walls. Stairs lead to a loft, where John presumes the bedroom is; downstairs the furnishings are plush and low to the ground, meant to encourage relaxation and afternoon naps.</p><p>"You've bought yourself a hidey-hole," he says to Lucifer.</p><p>"The nearest I can get to solitude, I suppose. Or you can, when you stay here."</p><p>John throws himself onto the nearest sofa, legs sprawled, his feet on the sofa arm. Lucifer sits with him, and leans against John's side. "You haven't even seen the bedroom yet."</p><p>"Is it better than this room? This room is plenty inviting."</p><p>"It's better," Lucifer promises, "but you have the right idea." He bends to kiss John. </p><p>John winds his arms around Lucifer's neck and arches his body, and laughs against Lucifer's mouth when Lucifer climbs onto the deep, cushy sofa with him. </p><p>There's plenty of room for two, even two such as they, no shortage of long legs and broad shoulders between them. They press and rock together, kissing slow and deep, the way John loves to kiss Lucifer and that Lucifer likes to be kissed. Even when he starts to pull on Lucifer's tie, wanting to free it from Lucifer's collar, he does so deliberately, like a tease.</p><p>It makes Lucifer raise his head and smile, then kiss him as he tugs on John's tie. It's also slow and deliberate, as is the way he moves his mouth down John's throat as he unbuttons John's shirt. </p><p>He could melt into this couch. The energy of this place is so soothing, and Lucifer is being so gentle, that John could easily forget himself for days, if only Lucifer keeps touching him like that.</p><p>"It feels good, doesn't it?" Lucifer whispers. "Even I noticed, the moment I stepped inside. That's why I bought it. I knew it was meant for you."</p><p>"A bright, airy house in the Smoky Mountains? That says home to every Scouse."</p><p>Lucifer laughs and slides his lips down John's chest. "Just as long as it says home to you, John Constantine." </p><p>"Never really had one," John says, but he doesn't want to dwell on that now, not when Lucifer is kissing him the way he does and John's body is reacting to Lucifer the way it does.</p><p>"Well, you have one now." Lucifer's tongue dabbles on his chest. "If you want it."</p><p>John pushes his hand into Lucifer's hair. "It's your place, Luce."</p><p>Lucifer lifts his head and looks around the room. "This house was built to be a sanctuary. The original owner was an artist. She made clay pots and sculptures. It was filled with her family, love, creativity, beauty. </p><p>"It seemed to me the opposite of everything the Mill House is. It seemed to me to be a perfect place for you."</p><p>"Lucifer, you can't give me a house."</p><p>"Yes, I can!" Lucifer looks affronted at the notion. "I can put your name on the deed and everything!"</p><p>John shakes his head, hands on Lucifer's chest. "It's too big of a gift."</p><p>"You need a refuge. And I need a place to stay when I want to visit you that doesn't complain about my presence all night long or have a haunted mirror or a grey lady wandering the halls or whatever other horror I've yet to discover. Yes, I have explored it when you're not there, and no, it doesn't like me." He spreads his hands. "This place does. And I like it. And <em>you</em> like it, Johnny, don't deny it."</p><p>John slings his arms loosely around Lucifer's neck. "I do," he admits. "There's no <em>weight</em> here."</p><p>"As useful as the Mill House is, it's also oppressive." He slides his hands on John's chest. "You deserve a place where you can just relax."</p><p>"Do I?" John whispers. </p><p>Lucifer studies his face, then chuckles darkly and kisses him. "Don't start being St. John the Martyr on me now."</p><p>"Oi, don't accuse me of sainthood." He hauls Lucifer to him and kisses him, hard. That's better -- better than thinking about what he deserves and what he's going to get.</p><p>He may deserve nothing but loneliness and misery, but he <em>has</em> Lucifer, and that's more terrifying than any infernal punishment and more wonderful than any celestial reward. </p><p>***</p><p>They have to stop snogging when the doorbell rings. Lucifer looks annoyed, then says, "Oh! It's the best part!" and jumps up to let the movers in.</p><p>John covers his eyes with his arm and groans. Sprawled on the sofa, shirt untucked, trousers unbuttoned, tie askew, he suspects he's the image of debauchery. He hears Lucifer say, "Don't mind my friend, we were necking just before you got here," and lazily flips him the bird.</p><p>While the movers do their thing, John climbs off the sofa and looks for the kitchen. The last thing he had to eat was airport coffee and a depressing bagel, and he's hopeful Lucifer had food delivered along with all the furniture.</p><p>And a piano, from the sounds coming from the main room. Well, Lucifer isn't comfortable without an instrument of some kind around.</p><p>The kitchen is as open and airy as the rest of the house, and Lucifer has begun to stock it. There's a bag of coffee beans and a coffee maker on the counter, and fruit in a bamboo fruit bowl. In the breadbox John finds a round loaf of rye and  long loaf of crusty white, and there's a bottle of honey on the shelf. There is, of course, plenty of alcohol: whiskey, wine, vodka. </p><p>It's a good start. John grabs a peach and slices it, then shrugs and slices a pear to add to the plate. These gets drizzled with honey, as do the slices of bread he first spreads with butter. He opens a bottle of white and grabs two glasses, and brings it all out to the front rooms to find Lucifer.</p><p>The man himself is directing the movers to set the piano in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, which has a spectacular view of the lake. "I'm trying to decide on the best light," he tells John and puts an arm around him loosely as he kisses John's mouth. "You found some lunch, did you?"</p><p>"I did. Hungry?" He offers Lucifer a slice of pear.</p><p>"Famished." He eats the pear from John's fingers, and gives him a huge smile as he licks honey from the corner of his mouth. The movers distract him from good by placing the piano and bench at a certain angle, and he says, "Yes! That's perfect! That catches the afternoon sun perfectly. John, what do you think?"</p><p>"It's a beautiful piano in a beautiful room," John says as he eats a slice of peach. "I don't know what light is best. You think you'll only play in the afternoon?"</p><p>"Yes," Lucifer says and wanders the length of the piano as he trails his fingers along the curved side. "Mornings I'll be sleeping or having sex, evenings I'll be out or having sex, so afternoon is for music." He grins at John. "Or having sex."</p><p>John grins back at him. One of the movers coughs uncomfortably. "Uh, Mr. Morningstar, if we're done here--"</p><p>"Yes, of course." He scribbles his signature on the manifest, and hands the foreman a few folded hundred-dollars bills as a tip. "Go on now, shoo. It's time for lunch."</p><p>The movers beat a hasty retreat, and Lucifer closes the front doors behind them. He turns back to John and unbuttons his waistcoat. "We were about to have lunch. I thought I spied some wine."</p><p>"White," John says. He puts the plate on the piano lid, then hastily picks it up again. "Sorry. I don't want to mess up the finish already."</p><p>"Nonsense." Lucifer takes the plate and puts it back on the piano lid. "A well-loved piano is a thing of beauty. Where did you put the glasses?"</p><p>"T'other room." He shrugs and takes a slice of peach, and holds it in his mouth as he sits on the piano bench. He doesn't play as often or as well as Lucifer, but he does play, and he tries out the keyboard with a rousing chorus of "Train in Vain."</p><p>Lucifer comes back with the glasses, and pours wine for them both. He leans against the piano as John plays, and then commands, "Sing to me, John!" when John pauses take a glass.</p><p>"You're the better singer, mate."</p><p>"I'm not looking for quality, I just want to hear you sing."</p><p>John pauses and swallows his wine. "What do you want to hear?"</p><p>"Surprise me." Lucifer leans his elbow on the piano and his head on his hand.</p><p>John starts singing as he accompanies himself. "'Farewell and adieu, you fine Spanish ladies, farewell and adieu, you ladies of Spain! For I have--'"</p><p>"Stop, John," Lucifer says, laughing. "Please stop."</p><p>"I warned you." He drinks his wine.</p><p>"Fine, shove over." John moves and Lucifer takes his place on the bench. He plays a rapid scale and arpeggios, nodding to himself at the tone. "I spent most of yesterday piano-shopping. I would have invited you to join me, but you weren't at the Mill House."</p><p>"I was in Maine, hunting a wendigo." </p><p>"Which one is the wendigo?"</p><p>"Supernatural cannibal," John says. "Have to burn it to destroy it."</p><p>"Dreadful. Well, you're here now."</p><p>"Yes," John murmurs, "I'm here now."</p><p>Lucifer begins to play something that sounds classical to John. It's soft and dreamy, and John closes his eyes as he listens. He leans against Lucifer's side, and smiles to himself when Lucifer kisses his head.</p><p>"This is nice. Is it Debussey?"</p><p>"Rachmaninoff," Lucifer replies. "The second piano concerto. I'm glad you like it."</p><p>"Mm. It's soothing." </p><p>Lucifer chuckles. "Don't fall asleep on me yet, Johnny. It's early."</p><p>John smiles, his eyes still closed. "You play music like this, I'm going to relax and enjoy."</p><p>"I may make you sing for your supper."</p><p>"You don't have enough food to feed me supper."</p><p>"I have enough for good charcuterie board, which you've already found parts of."</p><p>John huffs. "A charcuterie board... only you would think that's enough food for two grown men."</p><p>"There are also eggs for breakfast."</p><p>"Slightly better." He opens his eyes to watch Lucifer's fingers on the keyboard. Lucifer's hands fascinate him -- so skilled and strong, with those long dexterous fingers that make such lovely music.</p><p>He puts his hand on top of Lucifer's so he can feel how it moves as Lucifer plays. Lucifer makes a curious sound but keeps playing. John keeps the contact light, enough so that he can feel the heat from Lucifer's skin. The movement of Lucifer's fingers is mesmerizing, and John leans his chin on his other hand as he watches.</p><p>Abruptly Lucifer stops playing. He turns his hand so he can hold John's. </p><p>John looks up at him without raising his chin from his hand. Lucifer stares straight ahead, his expression... on anyone else, John would call it melancholy. </p><p>"I--" Lucifer begins, but falls silent. He lets go of John's hand and takes a slice of pear from the plate, and goes to the window to eat it.</p><p>John picks up the glasses and takes them to Lucifer. "Have a drink, Mr. Dramatic," he murmurs, and kisses him as he gives Lucifer the glass. He tastes absolutely delicious, of honey and fresh pears, and John lingers, tasting Lucifer's mouth until Lucifer ends the kiss and presses their foreheads together. </p><p>"Take the house." Lucifer massages the back of John's neck. "I bought it for you. Take it. I'll hardly be here. Make it a home. Make it <em>your</em> home."</p><p>"I've never had one," John replies, his voice as soft as Lucifer's. He rubs their noses together, ever-so-slowly. "I don't know how to make one." He glances around. "You're making it yours, anyway, with a piano and charcuterie board..."</p><p>"Well, it can't be nothing but spell books and ash trays."</p><p>"Is there a bed? All I need is a bed."</p><p>"There's a bed." Lucifer kisses John's mouth. "There's a gorgeous bed right up those stairs."</p><p>"Come to bed," John whispers. "Come to bed, Lucifer." He catches Lucifer's hand.</p><p>"Pragmatic John," Lucifer says and lets John pull him upstairs. </p><p>***</p><p>Like the rest of the house, the bedroom is bright and warm, light shining through sheer pale curtains onto the golden-colored wood floors and thick, plush rugs. It seems to be a theme with the place, John thinks, these warm natural tones so unlike the brass and dark woods and faded fabrics of the Mill House. </p><p>Lucifer has to be doing it on purpose, if he wants John to take the house. Make it inviting, make it beautiful, put it in the most peaceful place he could find.   </p><p>John doesn't want to think about it. </p><p>Luckily, he doesn't have to think, because Lucifer is stripping off his ridiculously beautiful clothes as deliberately as possible. He refused John's offer of help, so John lies on the bed and drinks wine and watches Lucifer with unabashed lust.</p><p>"C'mere, gorgeous," he says when Lucifer is nude, and he gets on his knees so he can place his hands on Lucifer's hips. Lucifer chuckles in anticipation.</p><p>"Whatever could you want with me, Johnny?" he says as he pushes his hands into John's hair.</p><p>John kneels up and kisses him, sliding his arms around Lucifer's waist. Lucifer's lips open at once, and John kisses him deep as he tugs their hips together. </p><p>Lucifer whispers, "Mm, you want <em>that</em>." His hands tip back John's head, and his teeth scrape over John's neck. It makes John shudder, but still he only lets Lucifer kiss his neck for a moment more, and then pulls him up again. </p><p>He holds Lucifer's face in both hands and tells him, completely serious, "I am going to suck your cock, Morningstar."</p><p>"Oo," Lucifer says, a grin spreading over his face. "That sounds like a threat, Constantine."</p><p>"I know what I want and I'm going to get it." He moves his hands to Lucifer's shoulders -- broad and solid, his arms capped by toned muscles. His chest is waxed smooth, his waist slim like a swimmer's. His arse fills John's hands perfectly.</p><p>Lucifer's breath draws more quickly as John maps his body, but he does nothing to hurry John along. His head falls back and his eyes close, and his hands hang loosely at his sides. He shivers deeply when John's tongue finally touches his skin. </p><p>"Johnny," he breathes.</p><p>John murmurs, "Sh, love," and then pauses a moment -- but Lucifer just moans and his hands twitch, so John dismisses it. He'd rather taste Lucifer's skin, the heat, the faint hint of salt. "I'll take care of you." He kisses Lucifer's stomach.</p><p>Lucifer strokes John's hair. "I know you will. You always do."</p><p>John can't wait a moment more. He holds Lucifer by the hips and takes Lucifer's cock between his lips.</p><p>Again Lucifer moans, louder. His hips rock slowly, and John takes his cock deep, then deeper -- into his throat where he can swallow around it, making Lucifer moan every time.</p><p>He yanks Lucifer's hips closer every time he seems to sway away. Lucifer holds John by his shoulders until his hands shake too much and he has to let them fall. He rubs John's back instead in wide sweeping circles, and he whispers, "John, John."</p><p>It makes John groan. It makes him wrap his arms around Lucifer's hips, take him so deep his nose is buried in Lucifer's pubic hair; makes him do everything he can, with his tongue and his throat and his lips, to get a shout from Lucifer and the reward of Lucifer's come shooting down his throat.</p><p>John sits back on his heels. He wipes his mouth with the side of his hand. His knees ache, and his cock aches in a different sort of way as it presses against his trousers.</p><p>Lucifer flops face-first onto the bed. A muffled, "Mm, Johnny," sounds from the duvet. </p><p>John lets himself fall onto his back. He tugs off his tie and drops it on the floor, and twists up one leg to untie his boot. "Liked that, did you?"</p><p>"Mm-mm."</p><p>"I rendered you wordless, then?"</p><p>"Mmm..." Lucifer rolls onto his side and props his head on his arm. He's never wordless for long. "I should thank whoever taught you to give blowjobs -- oh, wait!" He smiles beatifically. "It was me! Thanks, me!" He kisses his bicep.</p><p>John throws a sock at him. </p><p>Lucifer ducks, chortling, and then climbs onto John and kisses his mouth. "What do you want me to do to you? Hm?" He unbuttons John's shirt, kissing him, and John kisses back and lets Lucifer help him take it off. </p><p>"Use your imagination," he tells Lucifer. He grabs one of Lucifer's hands and presses it to the bulge in his trousers. "I'm sure you have a few ideas."</p><p>"I always have ideas." He kisses John's stomach and slowly, achingly slow, pulls down the zip. His lips are soft as he kisses John's hips and pulls down his trousers.</p><p>John lays an arm over his eyes, too overwhelmed to watch. He feels instead, feels Lucifer's lips and fingertips as Lucifer finishes undressing him, feels the flicks of his tongue and gentle scrapes of his teeth as he crawls between John's legs, parting them with his own body, hands sliding up John's thighs.</p><p>"Roll over," Lucifer says, too soft to be an order, but John still obeys him, going onto his front with his knees beneath him and his arse in the air, his head resting on his folded arms. Lucifer chuckles and pats John's back. "Is this your way of telling me to hurry up and fuck you?"</p><p>"Yes," John says, smiling, and he shimmies his hips. </p><p>"You took care of me, Johnny, so I'm going to take care of you. I know what my man likes." Lucifer grasps John's arse and dips his head.</p><p>John moans as Lucifer's tongue flicks into him. This always melts him like candle wax, and Lucifer knows it. He can reduce John to a whimpering, begging mess with the judicious application of tongue and fingers, and John would hate him for it if Lucifer didn't only use his knowledge for good.</p><p>And he's <em>so</em> good. His tongue flicks deep, opening John as he tastes him. He makes yummy noises in response to John's moans, and squeezes and kneads John's arse.</p><p>He pulls back and nibbles John's cheek. "Do you want to come like this, Johnny? Is this what you want?"</p><p>"I want--" He can't think. He wants -- he can't think.</p><p>"Or do you want my fingers?" Lucifer draws them down John's back. They're wet with saliva and leave goosebumps in their wake. John groans, his hands clenching. "Or would you rather have my cock, Johnny? You're so open and ready I could just slide right in." He voice drops to its lowest register. "I could do anything with you. Put myself in you. Stay all night. Fall asleep inside you, buried to the hilt, and not let you come until morning."</p><p>John shakes his head. "I want you in me. I want your hands on me." He takes Lucifer's hand and presses it to his cock. "Please."</p><p>"Oh, all right," Lucifer says and gives John's cock a teasing squeeze. "I want to give you what you want, after all." He bends over John and whispers in his ear, "But you owe me, Constantine. You owe me a night."</p><p>"It's yours. Just fuck me."</p><p>"I will, John." He kisses John's back, and rolls him onto his back. He lifts John's legs so they're hooked over his shoulders, and grasps him by the thighs to hold him open. </p><p>The slide of Lucifer's cock is so delicious that John shudders down his spine and cries out wordlessly. He reaches for any part of Lucifer he can -- he wants to tug him closer, feel Lucifer's weight on his body -- and find his hands. He interweaves their fingers. "Closer."</p><p>"Yes, John." Lucifer's voice is strained. He pulls out and lowers John's legs, and crawls onto the bed. John raises his hips shamelessly, legs sprawled wide, making Lucifer chuckle darkly and push back into him, his hands planted on either side of John's head. He molds his body to John's, his weight welcome rather than oppressive, and his mouth touches John's skin in light, nibbling kisses.</p><p>Lucifer's strokes are long and deep, wringing out gasping breaths from John. He searches for Lucifer's hands and Lucifer gives them, and he's squeezing Lucifer's hands and his toes are splayed and his skin feels too hot and too tight, and he calls out Lucifer's name once again as he comes.</p><p>"That's my boy," Lucifer says and kisses him. John wraps his arms around Lucifer's head and keeps him close, kisses him gracelessly, as Lucifer finishes inside him.</p><p>Lucifer comes to rest on top of him, breathing hard. John wraps his legs around him, strokes his hair and between his shoulder blades with his nails, kisses his face.</p><p>Lucifer whispers, "I'm not going anywhere, Johnny. You don't need to hold me captive."</p><p>"Just for a few minutes." He traces Lucifer's ear with his lips. "Just for a little while."</p><p>Lucifer purrs, and nestles his head in the crook of John's neck. John combs his fingers through Lucifer's hair at the back of his neck, and breathes slowly, his eyes closed.</p><p>***</p><p>After they wash up, John falls back onto the bed and into a doze. He wakes again when he notices Lucifer has joined him on the bed, this time with a plate filled with food -- cheese and slices of white and rye bread, fruit, the bottle of honey, a little pot of fruit preserves. He also has the rest of the wine bottle, and he refills their glasses as John blinks and rubs his eyes.</p><p>"I hope you're hungry," he says as he hands John his glass. </p><p>"Starvin'." He reaches for a slice of apple.</p><p>Lucifer taps the back of John's hand. "Tst! Let me show you how this works."</p><p>John sighs and drinks his wine. Lucifer layers the apple on a slice of rye bread with cheddar cheese and a dollop of preserves, and hands it to John. "Taste that."</p><p>"All this fuss," John says and takes a bite. After a few chews he has to admit, Lucifer knows what he's doing. "It's good."</p><p>"Told you so." He beams at John and prepares a slice of his own, and sits on the bed beside John with the plate and wine bottle between them. "Do you like olives? I can't remember if you like olives."</p><p>"I do." John takes a green olive from the plate and tosses it into his mouth. Lucifer watches this with amusement, and then picks up an olive himself.</p><p>"Try to catch this."</p><p>"All right." John leans back, and Lucifer fires the olive into the air with a cocktail fork, toward John's mouth. They both laugh when it misses, and John plucks it from the sheets and pops it into his mouth. "Try it again."</p><p>"Ready," says Lucifer, "aim, fire!" He launches the olive into the air, and this time John is able to catch it between his teeth. Lucifer applauds him. "Very well done!"</p><p>"Thank you," John says and chews the olive.</p><p>"I want to see you do it again." He readies the olive and shoots it at John, who has to maneuver under it to catch it. He shows Lucifer the olive between his teeth, and then eats it. Lucifer laughs and kisses him. John lounges against the pillows and strokes Lucifer's back as Lucifer prepare another slice of bread, this time white with asiago cheese, honey, and pear.</p><p>"You're going to love this." Lucifer holds the slice to John's mouth. John opens his lips and Lucifer chuckles, but feeds him carefully, and licks the honey that smears on his chin.</p><p>"I do love it," John says, and holds Lucifer's face a moment. Lucifer kisses him, quick and light, and then sits up to have some wine.</p><p>He drinks and swallows, and then swirls the glass a few times. "You're the only person I can be like this with. Sometimes I think you're the only friend I've got." He drinks.</p><p>John rubs his shoulders, and then wraps an arm around Lucifer's neck and tugs him closer. Lucifer leans against him with a sigh, so John can hold him loosely and kiss his face and hair.</p><p>"You're the only person I can be like this with, too." He strokes Lucifer's cheekbone with his thumb. "You're my best mate -- which is not how I expected us to end up, but I'm glad we did." Lucifer closes his eyes and lays his head on John's chest. John moves his legs so he's cradling Lucifer's body, bearing Lucifer's weight. "This house, though. I can't accept it. I want to stay here with you when you're in town, but I don't think I should use it when you're not."</p><p>"But I bought it for you."</p><p>"You bought it for us to have sex in."</p><p>"Maybe." Lucifer lifts his head so he can look John in the face. "And for you to have a place to go when the Mill House is too much. I know you, Constantine." He pokes John in the chest. "I know you sit in front of that haunted mirror and wallow in your failures. You need a place like this, with no dark corners and no history of hauntings. Don't even bring your spell books here. Just bring yourself."</p><p>John exhales slowly, stroking Lucifer's cheek. There's probably a saying about accepting gifts from the Devil that he can't remember, and it doesn't matter anyway. Sayings may be accepted advice, but he doubts anyone who's said it ever looked Lucifer in the eye when he was being -- well, like Lucifer.</p><p>He's lost. Sunk. A goner.</p><p>"And if you're here," he says, "I'll be too busy to read, anyway."</p><p>"Exactly!" Lucifer kisses John, pleased. "I'm happy to stop you from thinking at least five times a day."</p><p>John smiles -- Lucifer's enthusiasm is too much to resist. "Only five?"</p><p>"At <em>least</em> five," Lucifer says and kisses him again. </p><p>***</p><p>Around sunset, John gets out of bed. He has a piss and washes up, puts on Lucifer's dressing gown and takes his cigs and lighter outside to the back of the house. </p><p>The light is purple and soft, the sun behind the mountains but the sky not yet dark. The lake is smooth as glass. Everything smells of pine and fresh water.</p><p>John smokes a cigarette as he watches the gloaming settle around him, then faces the house. He arranges the fingers of his right hand into a particular shape, and recites a mild incantation.</p><p>The door frames and window sills of the house glow gold -- briefly, but enough for him to see the familiar symbols on the walls. Someone powerful loved this place. John huffs and gives the house a respectful nod.</p><p>John's lighting up his next cigarette when the back door opens and out comes Lucifer, wearing only pajamas pants. He joins John on the porch swing -- John didn't know such things existed outside of films and he's actually charmed by it -- and looks at him expectantly.</p><p>"What's your verdict?"</p><p>"No need for me to bless it," John says. "Someone's already taken care of that. This house is protected."</p><p>"Oh? That's unexpected." He takes a cigarette from John's pack, and John gives him a light. "I suppose it's a good sign, though, that the house has protections but still likes me."</p><p>"I think this house would like anyone who comes to it with good intentions." He lays his head on Lucifer's shoulder.</p><p>"I wouldn't call my intentions towards you <em>good</em>."</p><p>John closes his eyes. "I would."</p><p>Lucifer smokes and doesn't speak for a while. "Put your hand in your left pocket."</p><p>"What's waiting for me?"</p><p>"Just do it. I'd do it myself but you stole my robe."</p><p>"You've been in the States too long, mate," John says, then puts his hand in the dressing gown's left pocket. He pulls out a small silver key. </p><p>He stares at it as it shines in the fading light. </p><p>"Your key," Lucifer says. "You don't have to use it, but I hope you will."</p><p>John's insides quake, but he manages to speak steadily. "All right. Thank you."</p><p>They look at each other, then they both look away.</p><p>Lucifer grinds out the cigarette on the swing's arm rest. He stands and gazes down at John. "Johnny, I came here with the intention of doing very bad things to you. Let's goes back to bed."</p><p>John crushes out his cigarette and gives his hand to Lucifer, who pulls him to his feet. Arms around each other's shoulders, they go back inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from  "I love you, I love you, it's disgusting" by Broadside</p><p>----</p><p>Edited to add: I'm writing the long plotty fic for Nanowrimo! I'd love some prompts, either for sex or for other situations you'd like to see the boys in. Please leave a prompt in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>